


details

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crush, M/M, Magical Realism, Pining, REIBERT IS ALIVE, Vampire AU, and so is the snk fandOM, at first this was supposed to be ziam (zayn + liam) but i decided the snk fandom deserved this more, ill make it up to u, im sorry 1d fandom, is that it, vampire bert, werewolf reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner is a strong, bulky werewolf, but he is also sweet and caring for his friends, always ready to help them out. When his born-vampire friend Berthold is staying the night at his dorm, he can't help but notice how thin the boy is, and promptly offers his own blood for his dear friend. Platonically, of course.</p><p>If Reiner is currently head over heels for the vampire boy, and if drinking blood directly from someone is exactly like sex for vampires, well, they're just details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	details

**Author's Note:**

> forget all about stephenie meyer's rivalry between vampires and werewolves, my friends. in here, werewolves can feed vamps and it's cool, the taste is okay etc. have fun!!!~

"Do it, Bert" Reiner said in a husky voice, slightly aroused at the situation they were in.

It was night, and Reiner's roommate was out for the weekend, so Reiner had took the opportunity to invite his newest best friend to just hang out at his small flat, chat a bit, totally innocent. No matter how hard Reiner was currently crushing on the boy. Mostly because every time Reiner even thought about confessing his feelings to Berthold he would get flustered and coughing and basically act like a hormonal teenager.

And Berthold's shyness didn't help it in the slightness, actually, it only made it worse to deal with his infatuation, as Bert was just so adorable and sweet and at times Reiner would catch himself fantasizing on getting on his knees in front of the timid boy and marking the inside of his delicate thighs all over with kisses and little bruises and getting small whimpers and mewls out of his pouty lips and-

Reiner caught his thoughts before it was too late. But then again, describe "too late", because, at the moment, Reiner had the object of his wet dreams sitting on his lap on his dorm sofa, Straddling him for Gods sake. Looking shy and timid while covering his eyes with his hands. While straddling him.

Reiner fought really hard to hold back a growl, because the sight was almost too much for him. Almost.

"Berthold, it's okay." Reiner tried to reassure the boy once again, his voice gentle "I want to help you, that's all" well that was definitely not all, but Reiner concluded that he could get away with that small lie.

Berthold did need the help. The boy came from a middle class family of vampires, and had been raised by his father alone, only drinking blood from sacks, or even synthetic blood. But since he had enrolled college, he had difficulty on buying real blood, and he claimed that the synthetic blood was disgusting. And that drinking from stray animals randomly was definitely out of the question.

To put it short, he was starving himself. Everyone could notice it. Berthold was naturally thin and tall, but lately he had been appearing with hollow cheeks and deep bruises beneath his eyes.

And Reiner had also noticed that their other vampire friends didn't have much problem, even if they were as broke as him to buy real blood, and also refused to drink synthetic. The answer was quite simple, they found friends that would offer them blood for free, directly from their skins.

Annie had Mikasa to give her all the blood she needed, and Ymir most possibly drank from Christa.

For Reiner, it only sounded right that Berthold, sweet, sweet Berthold, would drink from him and no one else. He was more than eager to donate his blood for the boy, principally if it meant he would look healthy again.

"R-reiner, I don't know..." Berthold spoke for the first time since he had been placed on Reiner's lap.

"Berthold, I care about you, and I just want to help, really." Reiner spoke while he took the latter's hands away from his eyes and kept holding them. Berthold was flustered and blushing, but Reiner couldn't help but notice the way Bert kept staring hungrily at his neck at the mentions of blood. That sight alone sent shocks trough his spine directly to his crotch.

"B-but i don't wanna make it awkward between us." his arguments were getting weaker, and Reiner knew he was winning. He smiled fondly.

"I would never let it be awkward and you know it. C'mon Bert, do it. Wherever you like." Reiner loosened his body on the couch to look pliant beneath Berthold, meaning he could pick any place to bite him, but deep down he was singing "please choose my neck" in his thoughts.

"Right now?" he was still hesitant about it, but Reiner could see his pointy fangs getting a bit longer and his pupils dilating, and suddenly Reiner felt overwhelmed with the need to please.

"Yes." He said breathlessly, and he noticed Bert getting closer to him and sniffling the side of his neck before smashing his nose on Reiner's skin, his lips also brushing but not doing anything else.

Berthold stayed there for a while, never biting him but just pressing his nose and mouth on Reiner's neck, feeling his arteria pulse with blood and when the pulse started to quicken he moaned, loud and filthy. Reiner's jaw dropped at the shameless moan right beside his ear, and then he noticed how tight his pants were. He was rock hard already, and knowing that he shouldn't be, that this was supposed to be an innocent, platonic session of "feeding you best friend" only added more excitement to the entire situation.

Reiner tried to keep still and stop his body from responding sexually, but it was nearly impossible with Berthold's face pressed hard against his neck. He didn't moan again, though.

"I can't." Berthold murmured against his earshell, and it took Reiner a moment to understand the meaning of Bert's words. Before he could complain, though, the vampire continued. "If i bite your neck, I will kill you, Reiner." 

Reiner shivered at Berthold's voice at that moment. While the vampire's voice always sounded velvety yet timid, like the voice of a gentle angel, right now it had sensuality all over it, and the way Bert said Reiner's name, so impossibly sinfully, almost made it too much for Reiner again. Almost.

Reiner tried to compose himself and steady his breaths. "You need to drink, Bert." he knew his voice sounded rougher, and he prayed for the heavens that Berthold didn't catch the reason why.

"Can I do it from your wrist instead? Is that okay?" he was still pressed against Reiner, straddling him in the sofa and talking huskily right on Reiner's ear, his soft lips brushing Reiner's lobe, and… it was torture. Reiner closed his eyes and tried to let loose, to don't notice the details. Berthold certainly wasn't doing it on purpose, he was probably already on his full vampire mode, given his thirst, and Reiner knew vampires tended to be overly sensual when they were about to bite someone. Not that he had googled it. Or looked for some vampire porn before. Of course not.

"Yes." as if he would ever deny the young vampire anything. He would probably hand all of his most prized possessions to Berthold in the blink of an eye in a normal day.

When Berthold finally let go of his shoulders and started moving to be straight on his back again, Reiner let a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

Only to have his breath taken away again at the sight of Berthold's face. The vampire, that normally had a cute expression on his face, with a cute and innocent look on his eyes, was transformed into a thirsty, dangerous and overly hot vampire, and Reiner felt his own chest vibrate with a low growl. Not that Berthold seemed to hear it. His dark green eyes had his pupils dilated, his cheeks were flushed and somehow he had managed to mess his hair while he was at Reiner's neck. He looked extremely aroused, sexually so, but Reiner wouldn't dare take his eyes from Berthold's to look at the boy's crotch to confirm it.

The worst thing, Reiner thought, was that even looking smoking hot and ready to fuck his brains out, he still looked adorable. Principally with his pointy fangs out and his red mouth slightly opened, breathing heavily. 

Without thinking, Reiner raised his hand and offered his wrist to Berthold, that took it with both hands and stared at his veins, his mouth opening even more but he didn't move to bite yet. He looked sideways at Reiner, as if asking one last time if that was okay, and the boy looked so wild and adorable and perfect that Reiner could only nod, not trusting his voice.

And then, he finally did it.

It all happened too fast and at the same time: Reiner moaned loudly at the stab of pain and pleasure that overtook him when Berthold, his Berthold, tore his flesh with his fangs and sucked his blood, hard. Berthold also moaned, but it was muffled by the sudden blood, delicious blood in his mouth, and he furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes going backwards at the pleasure of filling his stomach.

Reiner kept moaning as he rode out his orgasm, and he couldn't take his eyes away from Berthold's face, crumpled in pleasure and relief, and it was all so fucking hot, to see such beautiful, perfect Berthold feeding from his blood, he wanted to give the boy everything, his own life if needed. Anything.

And just as fast as Berthold had bit onto Reiner's wrist, he was extracting his fangs and giving small, kitten-like licks to the bruise, to heal it faster. And when he was done, he finally looked Reiner in the eyes. 

At that moment, for Reiner, Berthold looked so young and cute, but at the same time hot and enticing, with Reiner's wrist still in his both hands and his usually adorable eyes wild and cloudy, and his lips- Berthold had his red blood smeared around his lips, and when the boy let go of his healing wrist to clean his mouth with the back of his hand, never letting go of Reiner's stare and looking so innocent and clueless, it was too much for Reiner.

Reiner got a hold of Berthold's face and brought his face to his, kissing him hungrily, and cleaning the remnants of his own blood from the boy's skin. His mind was screaming "mine mine mine mine mine" while his passion died out and he started kissing Berthold much more gently, until he noticed that Bert had his hands on Reiner's shirt, trying to get out of the kiss. Reiner let go immediately, scared that he had gone too far, when he realized that the vampire had stopped the kiss only to try and take Reiner's shirt off. 

Reiner complied immediately, not sure what Berthold's intentions were, but knowing not to ask any questions either. When he was finally shirtless in front of Berthold, the vampire went immediately to his shoulder, and started licking and biting delicately at the base of his neck. Reiner started moaning again, a bit lost on Berthold's intentions still but not complaining in the slightness, ready to play however the vampire wanted, when he felt another shot of pain and pleasure in his shoulder, considerably far from his neck, and the sexual pleasure took over him again when he felt Berthold suck the blood out of him, this time much more intensely.

They stayed like that for minutes and Reiner knew the noises he was making was the ones of someone fucking, but he couldn't care less, not when he had the love of his life making such muffled whimpers and little moans while he drank from him. Reiner bared his neck even more for the vampire, an act that would be of submission for werewolves, and Berthold ran his hand trough his blond hair, scratching his nails at his scalp, and suddenly it was all so sensual. Reiner brought his hand to Bert's sides and soon enough they were in his ass cheeks, squeezing.

Berthold sucked more vigorly at that and moaned loudly, starting to thrust his hips against the werewolf's, and Reiner, that had been hard since he had taken off his shirt, felt a second orgasm building in - it was insane.

And just as Reiner started to feel it was all too much, Berthold stopped sucking and immediately began working on healing the wound he had made on the other's shoulder. Reiner moaned, still very sensitive, and found his voice again to start begging Berthold for a chance to release. He didn't want to come untouched a second time.

"Berthold, please, please." Reiner begged, while the other was still licking at his shoulder. Only when the vampire thought it was satisfyingly healed, he turned to face Reiner again. The werewolf was completely mesmerized by him, but still needing relief desperately, so he just kept moaning "please please please".

Berthold kissed him on the mouth and then went to his pants, opening them. He got a hold of Reiner's member and started giving him a handjob - it didn't take too long for Reiner to come again, this time even harder. 

After that, Reiner's body went limp, being completely sated and also knowing that his vampire was, too, sated and safe. 

He could feel Berthold zipping his pants up again, and embracing him to take his body up from the couch. He was almost asleep as he could sense being put in his own bed. He opened his eyes when he realized that Berthold was leaving, was quickly got a hold of the vampire's wrist.

"Stay." He said, and God, it really looked like they had just fucked, when in fact they had just shared blood - well, besides Reiner's embarrassing behavior. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to give in the morning, but at the moment, he just wanted to sleep, and preferably, with his boy in his arms.

When Berthold didn't move to lay beside him, Reiner just tugged his wrist and soon enough the boy complied, rather hesitantly.

Before drifting to sleep, with Berthold locked up in his arms, Reiner thought he heard the vampire murmur a "I'm so sorry, Reiner." in a pained voice.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i orphan this? well, i started writing so many fics for another fandom and i knew i would never continue this so- so yeah, either way i feel great for having contributed to the reibert fandom with this work. 
> 
> thanks for reading!!!! <3 i hope you have a nice day and a nicer life!!!!!


End file.
